Nowadays, apart from natural stones, artificial climbing holds or handholds are widely adopted as climbing holds for use in artificial rock climbing wall or rock climbing system. Climbing holds can be made of various compositions of polymeric materials such as resin, etc. To enhance the attractiveness of climbing and let more youths and children to participate in the climbing activities, fluorescent climbing holds with built-in LEDs, transparent or translucent climbing holds with built-in LEDs have emerged. However, variations that could be made to these climbing holds are very limited. One can only preset illuminating climbing routes of different colors. The only changes are illumination of the entire group, individual illumination and flashing, etc.